1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for reliably conveying, queuing and transferring articles such as jars, cans and other containers from one conveying path to another while changing the direction of conveyance of the articles during the transfer. Furthermore, the invention relates to apparatus for laterally conveying, queuing and transferring articles placed in a horizontal or vertical orientation relative to another conveyor, which has means to pick up the articles and align them in the same or different orientation, for processing, packaging, assembly and storage, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assignee's Clark, A.C. et al application Ser. No. 07/540,987 filed Jun. 20, 1990 discloses a method and apparatus which cooperates with the disclosed invention and which is used for erecting and transferring containers such as jars, cans and other cylindrical articles having at least one flat end from a horizontal position to an upright position on one end for storage and packaging, or the like. Conveying systems which transfer articles therefrom through the use of reciprocating plungers or air blasts are known in this art.